Session 33: Break out
Jerky punches a hole through a rotten board in his door, allowing Galprath to use his eladrin teleportation to escape and assassinate the pale-skinned elven guards outside. The pair make a quick and discrete exit, despite Jerky being completely blind in the darkness of the underground. Aaler, for his part, learns that his childhood friend Sabynn has lost her connection to Elune in the darkness of this prison. She has spent almost two weeks in the cell, and appears feeble and broken. However, they manage to pry free a loose board, and Aaler uses the opening to cast a command spell on the guard and order him to open the cell door. Sabynn makes quick work of the confused guard, but his companion manages to escape. Isaya is rescued by Galafay and Cappucine, but the two pixies threaten to raise an alarm if her cell-mate Arfo escapes with her. Tension rises, and Isaya attempts to convince the pixies to let him go, as he will be a valuable asset in the escape. Her success is partial, the pixies refuse to collaborate with the Wizard responsible for their imprisonment and ultimate death of their sister, but they raise no alarm at his exit and instead disappear into the darkness along with Isaya’s recently acquired pseudodragon familiar, also a former prisoner of Arfo’s. Unfortunately, Isaya sets off an alarm on her own by casting a light spell in the vast chasm beyond her cell, revealing a massive cave traversed vertically by a few 40-50 foot wide pillars of rock, and horizontally by dozens of 3-5 foot wide black glassy bridges that weave through the open space. All motion in the cave comes to an immediate halt when exposed to the light, but the pause is only momentary, angry clicks of spider’s legs soon echo through the cavern as drider crawl along the bridges and descend towards the light on their silky webs, while guards hurry to intercept the escaped prisoners. Upon hearing this commotion, Shed and Faerendale realize the new urgency of the situation and break out the old fashioned way, by bashing down the door. Aaler sets off another light spell as a decoy, attracting most of the drider to the opposite end of the chasm, and then hurries to rejoin the rest of the party as they rush across the bridges to regroup inside a second large pillar, a small army of guards hot on their heels. Inside this second pillar, a large cave serves as a makeshift armory. Racks of weapons made of black obsidian line the walls, along with traditional steel weapons. A female priestess guards this outpost and a fight ensues… the Littleton Legends grab what equipment they can amidst the chaos of battle, and fight their way through hordes of enemies into a seemingly deserted tunnel. Arfo proves to be a valuable asset, holding a great number of guards at bay with a stinking cloud, and the party rushes onward, lost in a dark cavern crawling with dangerous creatures who are very aware of their presence. Previous // Next